Sachet de thé et chocolat chaud
by La Halfeline
Summary: Petit one shot un brin grivois, résultat de ma virée en Belgique où, aux alentours de Pâques, fleurissent des chocolats aux formes surprenantes pour ne pas dire paillardes... Et qui de mieux pour batifoler avec ceci que ce bon Tbag et son adorable Maytag?


Sachet de thé et chocolat chaud

**13/06/07**

_Par la Halfeline_

T-bag se réveilla, une fois de plus pour trouver Maytag étroitement blotti contre lui. Il grommela. A Fox River, les couchettes séparées lui permettaient au moins de renvoyer le garçon à ses quartiers après leurs petites séances de pattes-en-l'air… Mais depuis qu'ils étaient en cavale, suite à l'évasion permise par le joli Scofield – moins joli après s'être fait passer dessus par un autobus en rut en essayant de fuir les fédéraux – Maytag semblait considérer la situation comme un road movie romantique, où toutes les câlineries sont permises. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent clandestinement l'Atlantique pour s'échouer dans ce petit pays qu'on appelait la Belgique, ils purent se permettre de traîner les petits hôtels miteux la nuit, au lieu de dormir dans des hangars. Si Maytag avait paru tout d'abord intimidé à l'idée de passer la nuit à côté de lui, il eut tôt fait d'en profiter pour l'utiliser comme nounours personnel, ayant même l'impudence de l'appeler « Teddy » au réveil ! Theodore leva les yeux au ciel, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur le corps du jeune homme pelotonné contre lui : de bons muscles, mais enrobés de courbes juvéniles tout à fait charmantes, une peau rose comme la chair d'un fruit, des petits doigts d'enfants habitués à serrer des poches… ou autre chose. Ce corps était pour lui comme un appendice, ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'il aimait à le considérer. Après un coup d'œil à la pièce, comme mû par ce réflexe qui s'assure de l'absence de témoin, T-bag releva les cheveux bruns striés de mèches blondes sur le front de Maytag. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir avec des cheveux devant les yeux, du fait de cette coupe de Mohican qu'il se fabriquait tous les matins au lever. Le garçon fit une petite grimace, puis ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un bleu roi exceptionnel.

- Salut, petit.

- Joyeuse Pâques, T…

Bagwell eut un sourire ironique ; puis voyant que son protégé avait refermé les yeux, fin prêt pour une petit somnolence en amoureux, il le repoussa un peu rudement et se leva.

- Où tu te crois, gamin ? On n'est pas partis pour larver toute la journée. Je meurs de faim !

Jason rouvrit un œil, qui alla se poser sur le cadran du réveil.

- Teddy, l'est à peine six heures du matin… marmonna-t-il en remontant son genou contre le matelas.

- Maytag, si c'est une punition que tu cherches, je ne me laisserai pas avoir, lança T-bag en enfilant son caleçon où l'on pouvait lire « When in doubt : fuck ».

Le jeune homme s'extirpa du lit en ronchonnant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- C'est bien, va te lisser les plumes, mon poussin ! le taquina Bagwell en lui tirant un petit bout de langue.

Maytag lui jeta un regard noir en claquant la porte. Il aimait follement quand le petit gars était tout contrarié…

Il passa un tee-shirt gris perle et un jean noir ; dans la poche de droite, il glissa quelque menue monnaie destinée au petit-déjeuner ; la poche de gauche, il la retourna pour en faire pendre la doublure de coton blanc. Entrouvrant le rideau, il vérifia que tout était calme au-bas de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dehors. Le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre, mais le ciel dégagé promettait un temps printanier superbe. T-bag eut un soupir complaisant. Maytag mettait déjà une demi-heure à se rendre présentable en prison, du fait de la jolie petite crête en mohawk qu'il lui fallait arranger chaque matin sur le haut de son crâne, mais les choses avaient empiré lorsqu'il avait eu à disposition une véritable salle de bain et des vêtements divers. Enfin… T-bag avait ainsi l'avantage d'apprécier différents looks sur son dévoué protégé, et la chose s'était révélée d'un grand intérêt ! Lorsque Maytag consentit enfin à réapparaître, il était vêtu d'un pantalon classique et classieux – « emprunté » au cadavre profané de l'étudiant en droit qui avait eu l'audace de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, alors même qu'ils se promenaient dans le quartier universitaire en vue que T-bag découvre son nouveau terrain de chasse… - ainsi que d'une grande chemise blanche ; il avait soigneusement fermé le col jusqu'en haut, et une jolie cravate bleu pâle le maintenait bien serré. Maytag avait appris à laisser aux petits gigolos de bas étage le soin de spéculer sur le nombre optimal de boutons à laisser ouverts ; il connaissait à présent assez bien son maître pour savoir que rien ne le démangeait plus qu'un ensemble sage et propret. Il lui laissait le plaisir de le désordonner lui-même. Jason constata d'ailleurs, aux yeux bruns concentrés et à la lèvre mordillée, que T-bag se tâtait pour savoir s'il n'allait pas s'exécuter tout de suite. Mais en définitive, il se dirigea vers la porte, et Maytag saisit au passage sa poche gauche.

Comme ils arrivaient devant une boulangerie, T-bag tapota la main qui s'accrochait à lui.

- Tu m'attends là, hein ?

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise de toujours laisser un guetteur à l'entrée d'un magasin. Ne jamais se laisser piéger dans un espace clos… Tandis que Maytag montait docilement la garde, convaincu cependant d'avoir peu de souci à se faire à 6h du matin, Theodore entra dans la boutique. Il sentit d'abord le délicat fumet des croissants qui sortaient du four – une véritable merveille du vieux continent, qui valait la peine de se lever tôt. Son regard se posa sur les viennoiseries qu'on venait tout juste de mettre en vitrine, et il se lécha la lippe supérieure avec satisfaction. Puis, en relevant les yeux, il tomba sur les chocolats de Pâques alignés sur les étagères, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour… Si c'était là leur manière d'honorer la résurrection du Christ, les Belges étaient de fieffés cochons ! … Mais après tout, son petit mignon méritait bien une friandise en ce jour spécial. Ne pas lui accorder ça aurait été honteux de la part d'un papa digne de ce nom !

Lorsque T-bag ressortit, chargé de deux sachets en papier, Maytag reprit la poche et se laissa entraîner vers une immense église à la façade blanche. Une fois dans le petit parc qui l'entourait, Bagwell s'allongea voluptueusement sur l'un des transats de bois qui y faisaient face, et invita son alter ego à faire de même en lui désignant d'un doigt nonchalant celui d'à-côté. Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire peccamineux, avant de lui tendre l'un des paquets.

- Tiens, mon p'tit bonhomme. J'ai cru comprendre que tu attendais Pâques de pied ferme, alors voilà ce que le petit lapin m'a apporté pour toi. Il m'a dit que ça te plairait sûrement beaucoup !

Maytag ouvrit un instant une bouche incrédule et ravie, et s'empara du sachet. Il le tâta prudemment durant quelques instants puis, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'ouvrit pour voir enfin son contenu. Il commença par virer à un joli rouge cramoisi, puis leva des yeux bleus innocents sur son héros sans peur et sans reproche – si ce n'étaient son racisme congénital, son absence de respect pour la vie d'autrui et son penchant chronique pour les jeunes enfants – pour rencontrer des yeux mutins et une langue qui se retournait doucement entre ses dents. Un sourire irrépressible traça bientôt son chemin sur le minois embarrassé de Maytag, alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

Toujours prompt au jeu, il se leva, tenant son chocolat à la main, et s'approcha de T-bag pour l'enfourcher et lui demander :

- Je dois dire que je ne sais pas par quel bout commencer. C'est si beau que c'est presque dommage de le manger, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais laisser perdre les régals de ce genre, mon garçon. Cela dit, puisque c'est fête, tu as le droit de jouer un peu avec la nourriture…

Maytag leva alors à hauteur de son visage le triomphant phallus en chocolat dont T-bag venait de lui faire cadeau. Sans quitter son maître des yeux, presque avec désinvolture, il se mit à le lécher doucement à la base. Theodore sentit le premier frisson lui remonter l'échine.

- Pas mauvais, lança simplement Jason avec un petit sourire.

Ses petits coups de langue se firent un peu plus appuyés, et il se mit à grimper progressivement le long de la hampe de chocolat au lait. Alors qu'il atteignait la bordure de chocolat noir qui annonçait la calotte du sommet, il sentit une présence s'éveiller sous son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir le sourire faussement repentant de T-bag. Il aimait lui voir ce genre d'expression taquine ; en d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu le croire sympathique et dénué de toute intention perverse.

Tout à coup, la main libre de Maytag agrippa le bord du jean noir et il avança légèrement son entrejambe, afin de l'établir bien fermement autour des hanches de T-bag. Sa bouche retourna à la base de son cher phallus et s'affaira délicatement autour des deux bourses chocolatées, qui ressemblaient à deux Kinders Surprises égarés. T-bag fut passablement ébranlé par ce changement de rythme. Il regarda la gorge à peine rosée qui s'échappait du col blanc, la pomme d'Adam coquine qui accompagnait de loin les mouvements, et l'exquise petite langue rose qui glissait et glissait encore sur les rondeurs fermes et luisantes des pochons en chocolat. Le tea bag était l'un de ses jeux favoris. D'ordinaire, il en avait une vue assez médiocre. Voir les choses sous cet angle lui plaisait au plus haut point.

Il saisit brutalement la cravate de son protégé et le tira à lui sans ménagement. Maytag émit un bref son de surprise et s'effondra sur le corps de Bagwell. Ce dernier maintenait son visage tout près du sien en le tenant par son nœud de cravate. Ses prunelles brunes étaient envahies de cette irritation sévère qui accompagnait chez lui l'excitation. Jason sentait sa respiration un peu plus vive sous sa poitrine. Un peu confus, il profita de cette chaleur corporelle que T-bag lui accordait si rarement lorsqu'il était conscient ; Theodore, pour sa part, sentit à la faveur de cette position qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre part à l'amusement.

- Baisse-moi ce pantalon, maintenant.

- Tu veux aller trop vite, rétorqua Maytag d'une voix un peu étranglée. Je suis sûr que c'est pas nécessaire.

- Ah, tu crois ça ? Tu doutes de rien, mon garçon !

- Laisse-moi au moins essayer, ce sera plus amusant, tu vas voir.

- D'accord, je te mets au défi. Mais je dois te prévenir que le perdant aura un gage.

- Quel genre ?

- Le genre attaché au lit de la chambre pendant trois heures de temps, petit.

- C'est vrai ?

- Comme je te le dis.

Aussitôt, Maytag se redressa, une flamme concupiscente couvant au fond de ses grands yeux bleus. A petits coups lents et assassins, il se mit à laper l'extrémité du phallus, suivant du bout de la langue la légère fente qui y était tracée. T-bag sentit un chatouillement survenir au creux de son estomac, l'incitant à donner des coups de pied. Ah, comme il pourrait se montrer ignoble une fois que le gamin aurait fini son petit numéro. Il lui ferait payer comme il se doit autant de provocation ! Il se raidit en le voyant fermer les yeux, et téter doucement du bout des lèvres. Maytag prit finalement possession du gland en chocolat, et s'amusa à le polir parfaitement pour en faire disparaître les détails. Il recueillait sur ses papilles la saveur cacaotée, qui le berçait dans un étrange bien-être un peu infantile ; la dure saillie dans le jean de son maître le remplissait d'orgueil. Il geignit tout bas, et remua les hanches en des gestes lents et coulants. Il ne tarda pas à sentir les mains de Bagwell agripper durement le tissu de son pantalon derrière ses cuisses pour lui donner une assise plus crue. Le garçon changea d'équilibre en s'appuyant sur le bras droit de T-bag. A son col des doigts furieux dénouaient sa cravate bleue. Il devina une lame en train de faire sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise, toute proche de sa gorge où coulait le chocolat fondu.

Il ne fut pas peu surpris lorsque la main redescendit jusqu'à sa braguette et qu'un pouce insistant se mit à le caresser à travers le tissu. Il retira un instant le phallus chocolaté de sa bouche et, la mâchoire serrée, interrogea T-bag du regard.

- Je fais ça pour que tu y mettes plus d'entrain, Maytag, alors bouge-moi ce joli petit cul que tu as.

Le jeune homme obéit, et dynamisa les allées et venues de ses hanches souples. Theodore le récompensa en baissant la courte fermeture et en dégageant le sexe du caleçon, pour le garder dans sa main gauche. Maytag lâcha un gémissement et se mit à donner de véritables coups de reins. C'était un plaisir si rare… un privilège indicible que d'être au creux des doigts de Bagwell. Cependant, son enthousiasme semblait beaucoup trop expansif au goût de son maître.

- Chhht ! Tais-toi, tu vas ameuter tout le quartier. Je veux plus t'entendre !

Maytag avait l'habitude. Il était plutôt malvenu de faire profiter l'Aile A de cris d'extase quand on était le jouet officiel de Theodore Bagwell… Il reprit immédiatement sa tâche, avalant cette fois le chocolat sur une bonne partie de sa longueur. Derrière lui, le soleil se levait progressivement sur Bruxelles. Un fond d'anxiété commençait à gagner T-bag, à mesure qu'il constatait que les mouvements passionnés de Maytag contre son aine et autour de ce damné godemiché pour enfant menaçaient de lui faire cracher le morceau. Ses paupières étaient déjà trop enclines à se fermer. Les reins du garçonnet s'activaient de manière toujours plus effrénée et ses mouvements froissaient la longue chemise blanche au col tranché.

Bien malgré lui, Bagwell lâcha l'un de ces grondements muets qui s'entendent derrière des lèvres closes, et semblent labourer la gorge sans douleur. Il entendit le garçon geindre autour de son biberon de chocolat, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de rupture sourde n'annonce les dégâts commis à la fois sur la friandise et sur le tee-shirt gris perle.

Maytag lâcha ce qu'il restait du phallus en chocolat, et se laissa retomber sur son maître. Haletant, il apprécia les quelques secondes qu'il passerait ainsi, sachant qu'elles ne dureraient pas… pour l'instant. Il jubilait intérieurement. Theodore, pour sa part, étira lascivement sa nuque, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Tu sais, mon salopiot, je devrais peut-être pas te dire ça, mais tu es bien le premier qui réussit ce que tu viens de faire sans tirer le diable par la queue.

Il bailla, et laissa son regard dériver sur les ogives allongées de la cathédrale. Il se sentait tout à coup si détendu… loin de l'Administration Fédérale, loin du pénitencier, loin des routes américaines… Il était libre, sauf, avec à disposition le seul individu qui l'ait jamais aimé pour ce qu'il était vraiment… Qui pouvait en dire autant ? Une fois de plus, songea-t-il, il avait réussi à couillonner tout le monde !

- T-bag ?

La petite voix venait du creux de son bras.

- T, dépêche-toi de bouffer ton croissant, parce que t'as un gage à honorer.

Alors que Bagwell fixait toujours l'église, ses lèvres prononcèrent un juron muet.


End file.
